


Happy Birthday Bucky

by ani_bester



Category: Avengers, Captain America, Captain America (Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Dating, Fluff, Going to the movies, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-25
Updated: 2013-03-25
Packaged: 2017-12-06 09:59:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/734397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ani_bester/pseuds/ani_bester
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's Bucky's birthday, so Steve takes him to the movies as a present, just like they used to do when they were younger.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Happy Birthday Bucky

Steve sat next to Bucky, his huge frame almost too broad for the narrow theater seats. A large tub of popcorn- ridiculously large Bucky had said when Steve bought it- rested between the two of them. Steve would watch, wait for Bucky to reach for some popcorn before grabbing for some himself. 

It was an old habit, one that dated back to black and white movies and embarrassing newsreels. 

Each time their hands disappeared beneath the popcorn, Steve let his fingers brush against Bucky's then caress the back of Bucky's hand.

Bucky would always glance at him. He’d give Steve one of the lazy side gazes that he'd perfected years ago and the smile that never failed to make Steve breath a little harder. 

This time, when Steve's fingers trailed over Bucky's butter slick fingers, Bucky fully turned, smiled, and then took Steve's hand.

"I missed this," Bucky mouthed, mindful of the crowd around them. His grin widened as he lifted both their hands from the bucket of popcorn, continuing to hold Steve's in his own. Bucky's grinned widened, his eyes glittering as he did what neither had dared during their movie outings so long ago.

Steve nodded, whispering back a "you're welcome." 

Bucky began to shift back to the movie, his attention caught by a large explosion of light and sound. The red's and yellows of the film lit up his face and Steve squeezed Bucky's hand hard, remembering when the explosion that gave Bucky's countenance a devilish light had been real. 

Bucky jerked and Steve loosened the grip that was decades too late. 

Glancing up, Bucky's dark eyebrows were raised, expression searching. 

Steve took a deep breath, then upped the anti on the hand hold. 

Leaning forward he kissed Bucky, once, quickly on the mouth. They'd had longer deeper kisses, kisses that would lead where this one could not, at least not immediately. 

But the short peck, the kiss that had been impossible before, set of an explosion within Steve's chest to rival the one on screen. 

"Happy Birthday," Steve whispered, his voice hoarse with a hundred things unsaid. 

Bucky licked his lips and grinned. "Best in a long time," he said, before kissing Steve back.


End file.
